Pages of a Hidden Romance
by midnightrose371
Summary: Kagome is a classic bookworm who is always looked down upon. one day she spots a very handsome man in a coffee shop and her ex-boyfriend at the same time, what could go wrong? new friends come into the picture and a new love blooms but luck is not on their side. new enemies arise, will the romance last or will it crumble under the pressure. rating may go up I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga inuyasha no plagiarism intended no profit is being made from this story.

Pages of a Hidden Romance

Chapter 1

I love books, I love the feeling of the pages beneath my fingers, the smell of the paper and ink and most importantly the variety. Books are like people, they can be similar but no two books are exactly alike. I look up from my book to survey the people around me, people used to think I was weird for just looking at people but it's my way of testing my creativity. I raise my head to the far corner of the room to see that there is a man sitting there, he has silver hair which is quite unusual, normally only the demons have hair an odd color like that and they wouldn't like to set foot in a coffee shop like this. This man has silver hair with magenta stripes going across his perfect cheekbones and molten gold eyes that are currently looking at the computer screen before him, he is dressed nicely but casually in a nice button up and jeans. I decide to turn my attention away from the handsome man, I look over to see a couple or at least I think they are sitting on the same side of the booth playing with the froth in their mugs. Then I look to the next table and see a young man just staring out the window at the raindrops falling on the pavement, he must be in deep thought because his expression keeps changing from relaxed to tense to worry to just plain bored. Then my attention is drawn away from him by the crash of a mug. I look to the counter to see a frantic woman trying to pick up the pieces of the thankfully empty mug, she must have had a bad day because her red hair is tousled and she looks worn down. I get up from my seat to help her pick up the pieces and she looks at me with startled eyes which surprises me yet doesn't at the same time. It surprises me because does she think people are so mean that they wouldn't even help her pick up a broken mug? And it doesn't surprise me because nobody else got up to help her, everybody stayed as they were with the couple making pictures in their coffees and the young man staring out the window with his ever changing expressions.

"Thank you so much" I hear a voice say I am confused until I realized that it was the redhead that spoke "my name is Ayame"

"Pleased to meet you Ayame I'm Kagome." I say hoping I don't sound too polite. It's hard for me to make friends because I am normally so shy around people.

"Oh you don't need to be so polite, I'll take care of your bill since you helped me clean up the mug"

"y-you don't need to do that I can pay myself" I manage to get out

"Then if you won't let me pay for your coffee then I will get one for myself and we will spend some time together, I would like to know the kind woman who helped me" she says. This shocks me because she moves quite fast with her friendships, normally people just say thanks then never talk to you again but she looks like she genuinely wants to talk to me without feeling obligated.

"If you insist" I say trying to sound confident and she giggles and just orders a to-go coffee so she won't break another cup. I make my way back to my seat and pull out the chair and just as I am about to sit down I hear the bell by the door ring signaling that someone has entered. I look to see who it was and now I wish I hadn't, it was my ex-boyfriend Inuyasha. We had a bad fall out because I found him with my cousin Kikyo and the worst part was that it was the day after he proposed to me. I fight the tears as he passes the table with none other than Kikyo. I prayed that he wouldn't stop but luck was not on my side today.

He stops at the table "Hey wench what are you doing here" he says looking down at me. Then thankfully my new friend Ayame came over and set her coffee down on the table, I looked at her with pleading eyes and her green orbs shifted over to Inuyasha.

"She can be wherever she wants" Ayame speaks casually as she takes a sip of her coffee while giving me enough time to get my act together and face him.

"Oh so you have someone speaking for you now to? What a wimp I can't believe I proposed to you in the first place"

I look up at him and give him the coldest look I can muster, everybody was watching us now even the deep thinker stopped looking out the window to pay attention to us. "you know what Inuyasha I am kind of glad you cheated on me because now I won't have to live with thinking you loved me and then betraying me or flaking on me like you always have, I am happy without you in my life so you can get over your happy thoughts of me missing you because I sure as hell don't" and by the time I am done I am standing up while slowly walking toward him like a dog about to leap for her prey.

"you can drop the high and mighty act and get back in your place bitch" I saw him raise his hand but before he could strike me I saw a flash of silver and I felt myself stumbling back and when I focused my vision again I saw that the man with silver hair is currently holding Inuyashas wrist with so much force that you could see on the half-breed's face that it hurt and badly to, yet the silver haired man didn't even flex a muscle. I am surprised because I didn't even know this man and yet he was defending me not that I'm not grateful but it just makes me wonder, why?

"Father wouldn't approve of you beating a woman little brother, you should be ashamed" his voice was like silk but the look on his face is as cold as stone yet his voice gave her the chills.

"Feh I don't care what that old man says, you know I stopped listening to him years ago." Inuyashas voice brought me back to the harsh reality only to realize that the entire coffee shop had come to a standstill.

"I suggest you leave half-breed unless you want father to hear about this." He says in his silky marble voice.

"Whatever, let's go Kikyo." And to my surprise I doesn't hurt anymore to see that Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kikyo. I turn to see that Ayame left already but a piece of paper lay in my open book.

_Call me or text me ASAP _

_-Ayame_.

As soon as they walk out the door the silver man turns to me.

"I am sorry for my half-brothers ignorance, my name is Sesshomaru."

AN/ so what do you think I would really love to know. If I get 5 good reviews then I will post another chapter, this is my first fanfic So please R&R thank you

_-midnightrose371_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga inuyasha no plagiarism intended no profit is being made from this story.

Pages of a Hidden Romance

Chapter 2

**Recap: **"I am sorry for my half-brothers ignorance, my name is Sesshomaru"

His eyes we even more beautiful than I originally thought, they were brighter now that he wasn't staring at the laptop screen.

I want to respond but I can barely get the words out "o-oh that's ok it seems to m-me that he still hasn't g-gotten over it" when I am done I hope I don't look like a babbling fool, now that I think about it I probably do. It surprises me when I hear a deep sound but it takes me a little bit to realize that the sound is coming from him… he's laughing. I didn't think he was capable of such a sound bases on what I saw not that long ago.

"You don't need to be so nervous the hate I showed that half-breed is saved specially for him, although I am known not to like many people but you don't seem like the women that my brother has dated in the past."

I am shocked because here is another person just talking to me, I am definitely not used to so much attention. I don't know what to say so I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"You don't need to apologize, I should be thanking you because you are the one that prevented me from going to work tomorrow with a bruise on my face." I try to sound confident but I know it's no use because that's just not me I belong with my books. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get going maybe I'll see you around" I say through my curtain of black hair.

He speaks with a new found urgency "Can I at least take you to dinner then?" he is now sitting in the chair that Ayame was sitting in. "here is my number you can call if you decide." He says slipping a business card out of his wallet and starts scribbling on the back of It. "Here is my card, my cell number is on the back." He says sliding the number over to me before going back to his table to get his things. I want to leave as quickly as possible but I carefully make sure that Ayame and Sesshomaru's number are tucked away in my pocket. I make my way to the door and open it to hear the familiar chime of the bell, I look to the street to see that it's still raining. I turn right and make my way home to my small apartment and thankfully I make enough money to live on my own without a roommate. I make a couple of turns and I am home. I trudge up the stairs to my unit and open the door. I collapse on the couch and then I remember I have to contact Ayame, I smile at the thought of having another friend besides my co-worker Sango. Sango and I work well together because we are both outcasts, we both love books, and we both are almost too shy to make any friends. I decide to send her a text only to find that she beat me to it.

_Ayame: Tell me everything! _

I look to see that she sent me three other messages with a similar message only to find that the last one was sent 5 minutes ago. How on earth did she get my number I distinctly recall not giving it to her. I take off my rain soaked jacket and decide to text her back

_Me: how did you get my number? From what I remember I didn't give it to you._

I set my phone on the table only to find that it buzzed again after 8 seconds. She must be the kind of person that is glued to their phone I think with a sigh. I pick it up and read the message.

_Ayame: well you really need to put a lock on your phone and since I noticed it didn't have one I took the pleasure of putting the number in for you._

I can't help but wonder when she did this.

_Me: when did you do it though?_

_Ayame: you were going off on inuyasha so I decided to put my number in your phone and I also wrote my number on the paper just in case your phone died or something._

I can already tell that this girl Ayame is going to be a handful. I have never had a friend like her before so I'm kind of excited. I just hope she doesn't leave me. The thought was quickly erased from my mind when I hear my phone buzz again. I look to see that the message is from Ayame.

_Ayame: sooooooo what happened! Are you going to tell me or not!_

I proceed to tell her everything that happened while making the text suitable to send to Sango as well. When I am done typing I decide to make some lunch. When I get back to the couch with my peanut butter and jelly, ruffles, and a glass of lemonade. My phone buzzes again, I look to see that it was from Sango this time.

_Sango: so what are you going to say to him and is that Ayame girl nice cause if she isn't then you know what will happen. _

I shudder at the thought of what Sango might do, she may be a tiny quiet girl but her father is a general and Sango as she puts it 'inherited his combat skills' she can also be quite scary when angered.

_Me: yeah she is really nice and she is a very bubbly energetic person which is different… but in a good way._

I set my phone down only to have it buzz again. Sighing in frustration I pick up my phone to see two messages, one from Sango and one from Ayame.

_Sango: okay then…_

_Ayame: well you better say yes because from the looks of it you need another man in your life and not one like that asshole ex of yours. This Sesshomaru person seems nice so I think you should say yes and just go for it you never know what if he is the one._

I think over what Ayame said and I decided that she was right I need to just take a chance and go for it. With shaky hands I take his card out of my pocket and dial the number making sure that I don't press the wrong numbers and double checking before I hit send. It seems like eternity but in reality it is only a minute or so until I hear someone pick up the phone and in a cold voice I hear

"This is Sesshomaru" I hope I didn't call to soon, it's only been a few hours.

"Um hi Sesshomaru its Kagome from the coffee place?' I say hoping that he remembers me and that I don't sound stupid.

"Oh Kagome it's you! Sorry if I sounded cold but these morons at work can't do their job" he is back to the tone that he had before, thankfully he isn't mad at me. He speaks again "so have you made up your mind?" he almost sounds worried.

"Yeah and I would love to have dinner with you." I try my best to sound flirty or confident.

"Great so when are you free?" he says, I didn't expect him to ask me that I just expected him to make the date.

"Um are you free tomorrow night?" I say completely abandoning the wannabe flirty and confident side knowing that it's not working out.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow night at 7 then, oh and dress formally." Dress formally? Why?

"Why do you want me to dress formally?"

"So I can take you somewhere really nice of course. The first date is very important." He says in a logical tone. Before I can respond I hear someone shouting in the background "I'm sorry Kagome I have to go there is something wrong in the tech department, I'm sorry ill text you when I can"

"Alright bye Sesshomaru" as soon as I hear the dial tone and I run to my closet. I run to my closet and rip the doors open, I look to the section of my closet that has been untouched since I broke up with inuyasha a few months ago. I look at my red halter dress and I immediately decide against it, because red was Inuyasha's color. The next one I saw was a nice, green dress with a ribbon around the waist. Worry fills my mind as the thought of him not liking it pops into my head. I have this nagging fear in the back of my mind that he only is taking me out for as an apology for what his brother almost did to me. I don't want to think that but I can't help myself I want this all to be real but my mind is running through all the various scenarios of what could happen. When I saw him up close I felt warm inside like I didn't with Inuyasha and that is what people say love feels like but I loved inuyasha didn't i?

**_AN/ so if I get 5 more reviews then I will post again. please, please, please R&R :)_**

**_AN as of 6-6-13/ It will be a little bit until the date chapter is uploaded cause I want to make character profiles so everything adds up. I just want to make this really good so please stay faithful. I love you!_**

**_ -midnightrose 371_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Inuyasha no plagiarism intended no profit is being made from this story. I also have no rights to the anime/manga Bleach

Pages of a Hidden Romance

Chapter 3

I looked in the mirror at the finished product. My hair was down and blow-dried, so it looked silky with my bangs swept to the side. My dress fit my curves perfectly and I had some little diamond earrings that my mom got me for my last birthday. My make- up is light because I was sick of wearing it all the time, inuyasha insisted that I look better with tons of it on. I am slipping my last tan heel on when there was a knock at the door. I felt my heart beat faster as I make my way to open the door. When I open it I see him there, the polar opposite of how he was in the coffee shop. He was wearing a nice black suit with a dark green tie that matched the ribbon on my dress. I wonder if he somehow knew I was going to wear green or it was just a lucky guess.

"Are you ready to go?" his voice is as silky as it was on the phone last time we had spoke, I just hope he isn't a cheater like his brother.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" it had been nagging at my mind since he told me to dress nice. Inuyasha never told me to dress nice for any dates we went on. I shouldn't be thinking about inuyasha, I should be thinking about Sesshomaru. I promised myself not to think about him anymore for the rest of the night as I stepped out of my apartment and lock the door. We walk down the stairs and my jaw almost hit the floor when I saw his white2013 Lamborghini Murcielago. I can tell he caught me because he had this smug look on his face I closed my mouth so I wouldn't look dumber than I already did. He opens the door for me and I get into the car and as I sit in the soft black leather seats, I can't help but wonder what kind of job this man has. I am shaken from my thoughts when he starts the car. He looks over at me and I can't help but wonder where he is taking me.

"Now where did you say you were taking me?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"I'm not telling" this man sure was stubborn. I sit back in the seat and pout a little bit, I don't know why I feel so comfortable around him but it just feels right to be around him like, I didn't with inuyasha, he was always tense like he had done something and was afraid he'd get caught at any moment. When I am around Sesshomaru I feel relaxed partially because he is relaxed. I look over at him and see the blue lights of the dashboard illuminate his face. I snap out of my daze when I notice that he made turn into a parking lot, my curiosity got the best if me and I looked out the window to see that we were at. It is that new restaurant that is making headlines across Japan, because it's not often that there is a new Italian place that opens up in Tokyo. This place is called Giovannettis and it is almost impossible to get a reservation. He drives up to the valet and gets out, and before I can even touch the handle to open the door Sesshomaru is already opening it for me and holding his hand to help me out. I get out of the car and take Sesshomarus arm as he hands the keys to the valet, and then leads me up to the door. When we get in, the waiting area is packed with people, so this is what it's like even with a reservation I thought to myself as he led me to the podium

"Hello how may I help you today" the hostess says in an unusually cheery voice

"Sesshomaru reservation for two" his voice is back to the monotone that it was before.

The hostess sends me a quick glare "If I'm correct you have a private table outside?"

"Yes" it seems to me that he doesn't care for talking with strangers more than he needs to.

"Right this way." she says but not before sending me a quick glare. I wonder what her problem is I think to myself as she leads the way to our table. When she stops we are on a balcony in the back of the restaurant overlooking a beautiful garden. I can't help but wonder how much Sesshomaru paid for this. Sesshomaru pulls out my chair for me to sit down. Whenever inuyasha would talk about his half-brother he would always have bad things to say about him, he would say that he is emotionless and power hungry, but so far what I am experiencing is nothing like what inuyasha told me about.

"Are you ok? You seem worried or stressed out." now he sounds caring, normally I can read people as easily as a book but it seems to me like his book is locked tight, with three padlocks, two combinations and with chains wrapped around it.

"I'm fine, it's just I was thinking about all the things that Inuyasha said to you and now I realize that they were all lies to make him feel better about himself, but that worked a little too well"

"My attitude and reasons for doing what I do are beyond the half-breeds understanding, so don't worry yourself to much, for now we dine, enjoy each other's company and get all of the secrets out of the way by playing the questions game, meaning whatever question I ask you have to answer and vice versa. Deal?" This is the first genuine date I have been on in a long time so I'm going to take my chances and enjoy it but before I could answer the waitress came by but she is not dressed in the uniform instead she is wearing a black pencil skirt and a soft looking, crème colored, cowl neck shirt that is tucked into the skirt and some crème colored flats.

"Hello Sesshomaru and welcome back!"

"Hello Donna and it is nice to be back let me introduce you to my date; Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is Donna the owner of the restaurant and my cousin in law"

"Hello Donna it's a pleasure to meet you." I say as politely as possible

"Oooo~ I like her Sesshomaru, she actually has manners… Unlike the last bitch you brought here no wonder you took her to a private table, you don't want anyone to steal her away," she says while winking at me "and don't be so polite, it seems to me that we will be seeing more of each other, so I should stop my babbling and get you guys your drinks"

"Is there anything specific you want Kagome? Don't be shy, get whatever you want" he tells me while looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'll just have whatever you're having because you seem like you have good taste."

"Your finest red wine." he says while handing her the menu.

"And you are completely right about him having good taste." she says while departing.

"Now on with our game since you are my guest I will let you go first."

I think for a minute before asking: "Do you have any other siblings besides inuyasha?"

"Yes I do I have three older brothers named Ichiro, Satoshi, Katsu, and Masanori. And I have one younger brother named Akria. The first three siblings are the biggest pain in the asses you will ever meet and the younger one adores me." Now he just sound cocky. I look at him a little afraid of what he is going to ask.

"Why did you date my half-brother?"

"Wow you get straight to the point don't you?" I say sarcastically

"Well the thought of anyone being attracted to the half-breed baffles me." I look at him and he has a genuine look of curiosity.

"Well if you want to know I'll tell you because you will eventually find out anyway," I take a deep breath before beginning "well I met inuyasha in high school and he was nice to me then when nobody else was so when he asked me out I obviously said yes. Over the years he changed and became the asshole that he is today and I stayed because well I thought that I would be rejected by anyone and everyone, and I didn't want to go through that again, I did have my best friend Sango so I don't know why I worried about that and now I have Ayame, the girl that was with me in the coffee shop. I stayed because I was under the impression that he loved me, and I kept telling myself that I loved him to. I was just about to break up with him when he proposed to me, I said yes because I thought he was back to the man that I fell in love with. The next day I found him on the couch with my cousin, Kikyo. So I took the ring off and threw it at him, we had a pretty bad blow up, but I made him leave because it was my apartment and everything in it was mine." When I am finished he was looking at me with big eyes filled with different emotions, I could have sworn I saw anger in them, then he quickly composed himself.

"So do you still have feelings for him?"

"No why would I after what he did to me" now I'm looking at him as if he is crazy. We didn't have time to speak another word before Donna came back with the wine.

"Here you go and I'll just leave the bottle, if you will excuse me I will go get your server for tonight." she says with a smile and walks away.

"In case you are wondering Donna normally gets the drinks because she has a private reserve for special customers."

Now it is my turn to think of a question "This may seem a little personal but are your parents still together even after Inuyasha?" I hold my breath and pray he doesn't get mad at me for asking.

"Yes they are because they had Akria. Before Akria was born an old client of my father's developed feelings for him and she was extremely hurt when he said he already had a mate. When someone mates they cannot mate another until the current one dies and every inu meets the special one they want to spend the rest of their lives with and for my father it was my mother. This woman put a spell on my father which made him unaware of his surroundings and temporary loss of his demon strength and powers. So Inuyashas mother forced herself upon my father and her small little brain thought that if she had his child she would be accepted into the family but what she didn't know Is that my father remembered everything that happened and told my mother right away when he got home. Needless to say, my mother was furious, but not at my father because she would have been able to tell if he was lying through the mating bond. Inuyasha's mother got a restraining order so she couldn't be anywhere remotely near the family or my father, so she was fired and as close as you can come to banished from Tokyo, but Inuyasha is still invited to family gatherings because of the obligation through pride my father experiences."

I take this moment to interrupt "So just to be clear inuyasha is invited to the events because he is blood?"

"Correct, but he doesn't show up often because he got the message that he wasn't wanted there. Which would explain why I never met you. About 5 years after the Inuyasha incident happened and everything was taken care of, my mother had Akria and he, if you will, fixed everything between my mother and father and everything was the way it used to be"

"So everything between your parents is okay now?" I asked

"Oh yes they are fine something like that couldn't tear them apart because they were meant for each other and in the demon world you only meet one person that makes you feel whole and complete and that is what you humans call your special someone" we were interrupted when the waitress came by and took our food order and left as quickly as she came.

"Well I'm glad that some bitch didn't screw up your parent's relationship."

"Stay here I'll be right back," he says suddenly. Now I am confused as to where he went but after I blink he is gone. Must be that demon speed he mentioned earlier. I wait patiently for him to return while slowly taking small sips of my wine when I blink again he is back holding a beautiful blue rose.

"I saw this and wanted to get it for you."

"Where did you get this? I have never seen a rose In this color before." I ask with wonder while staring at it and checking for any indication that it was fake.

"There is a certain type of demon that Is closely related to plants that can grow anything if it tries hard enough. Grimmjow and donna must have one to take care of the landscaping for the garden."

I try and put it in my hair but not without difficultly, and I think he noticed because he reached across the table and snugly fit it to the side of my head by my ear with ease.

"Well what do you know a gentleman that can also do a girls hair."

"I have an adopted daughter named Rin, her parents were dear friends of mine and they died In a car accident about four years ago so naturally I have to know how to take care of hair, and well if you haven't noticed I have quite long hair myself." the rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence with the soft piano music playing in the background when the bill came I tried to sneak a peek only to have Him pull it away with an overly exaggerated look of shock.

"Now Ms. Higurashi it is impolite to know the amount of the bill when you're the guest." Now I felt a little rude because I shouldn't have tried to look. When we got up Sesshomaru took my hand and we walked out of Giovannettis and even on the car ride back to my apartment he didn't let go of my hand, but he held it gently while stroking it with his thumb but it's not like I wanted to let go anyway. To my displeasure we rolled up to my apartment building.

"I had a wonderful evening with you tonight Kagome, we have to do it again as soon as possible." He says while placing a small, sweet, lingering kiss on my cheek and one just below my ear that makes me shiver when he pulls back now having a smug look on his face flashing him a smile I get out of the car, but just before I shut the door I say:

"Call me, and we will do it again, bye Sesshomaru." I say while blowing him a kiss and shutting the door and hurriedly making my way up the stairs and to my door. I look back one final time to see him watching me, I flash him another smile before closing the door.

**AN/ I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I was dealing with a small case of writers block, my Beta was out of town for 5 days so that is half of why it took so long and I hope to update sooner please remember to review! Thank you **

_**-midnightrose371**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Inuyasha no plagiarism intended no profit is being made from this story. I also have no rights to the anime/manga Bleach

Pages of a Hidden Romance

Chapter 4

I walk into my apartment and over to my bedroom taking my shoes and jacket off as I went. I get into my room and change into loose fitting pajamas and put the flower on the bedside table. As soon as my head hits the pillow I enter the world of dreams.

I groan as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, I am obviously not a morning person. I eventually decide to throw the blanket off of my body and drag my fatigued body out of bed. The memories from the previous night flooded my mind and I couldn't help but smile as I got ready for work. I am the manager at a nice quiet bookstore owed by one of my family friends. Any friends that I do have I like to be very close to because in my opinion it is better to have a few close friends than to have a whole bunch of friends that just hold the title and nothing else. I sigh as I button the last button on my shirt and slip my heels on. With this job I can have a mix of casual and formal so today I chose a slightly form fitting white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a black pencil skirt. I just know that Sango is practically going to push me into an interrogation room and ask me how my date went. I walk down the stairs, around the block and across the street to make it to my destination.

When I get there I am greeted by the familiar _ding _of the bell and the smell of paper and ink. I spot Sango sitting on the stool at the counter and make my way over.

"Tell me all about it" I hear Sango say from behind her book without putting it down. She had this unique ability to read and talk at the same time and to this day it still baffles me.

"Well he took me to Giovannettis…" I am cut off when I see her put her book down and yell

"WHAT!" then I see her mark her page, well apparently she thought this was so important that it needed her full attention. "So you're telling me that he took you to a fancy ass Italian restaurant that like nobody can even get a reservation for even if they try to reserve a month in advance!" I do nothing but just nod my head, I don't really know how to handle this situation but before I can say anything or do anything else I hear her say "Tell me more" as she leans in closer on her stool with her reading glasses falling down her nose a little bit. I decide to launch into the full telling of the story

"So he took me to Giovannettis and the waitress took us to a private table on the back balcony that overlooks the most beautiful garden you will ever see. And I turns out that his cousin that he is very close to is the husband of the lady that owns the place which was kind of a shock to me. The food was completely fantastic, like nothing will ever compare." I take a deep breath while trying to hide my blush and continue "and then later on he just disappears and comes back with this beautiful blue rose, I mean it wasn't just given food coloring or anything it was a natural blue rose and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And then he holds my hand on the way back to my apartment and when we get there he says how he had a wonderful time and how we have to do it again and then he kissed me on the cheek. Then I said that he would have to call me next time, I blow him a kiss and I go inside." When I am done I am completely out of breath and I look at Sango to see her jaw has dropped to the floor. When she recovers herself she says

"Well has he called yet?'"

"Of course not Sango the date was only last night" I respond with I hint of sadness in my voice. I wish the night didn't have to end, it was all so magical and he made me feel beautiful, handled me with care and took me to a nice restaurant, things inuyasha would have never done. Inuyasha was too childish and now that I have had a taste of what a man is supposed to be like, I wasn't about to date people like inuyasha ever again. I sigh as I go about my business of ordering books, helping Sango with the shelving and organizing, and last but not least dealing with customers with the sole purpose of making your next 2-4 hours a living hell. I was currently listening to a customer complain about how Sango was sassing her and how she should be fired.

"I understand ma'am I will try and help you personally with anything you need-"but before I could finish what I was saying she rudely interrupted.

"No I want to see her fired, you're the manager so do it right now. I don't think you want a rude pest like that working here." She says with force.

"With all due respect ma'am but I don't think you have the authority to make that decision" and once again I was interrupted by her squeaking voice. She was probably a rich child that got anything she wanted with a snap of her fingers. I naturally couldn't stand people like that and I was trying not to make the situation worse with my somewhat short temper.

"I would like to speak with your superior then because I won't stand for this injustice" she is now holding her head way to high and I am getting the impression that she is trying to impersonate a giraffe.

"I am sorry but the only one who is higher than me is the owner, you see this is a small but very profitable business so we don't need many employees and my boss is away on a holiday so you would have to wait until he gets back." I feel satisfied now that I could finish my sentence. But before she could say anything more Sesshomaru, my knight in shining armor came through the door in his business suit with a bag and some flowers and I couldn't fight the smile that spread across my face when I heard the bell by the door ring. When he set eyes on me he smiled and I held up one finger indicating that I just needed another minute. He nodded his head and took a seat in one of the chairs

Before I could continue my conversation with this irritating woman she was looking him up and down while having a devilish smile across her face and it made me sick. But my happiness only rose when he took one look at her and went back to looking at his phone. She had the nerve to walk over and try to be seductive but Sesshomaru didn't look up, he only looked up when she cleared he throat to make her presence known while intertwining her fingers in front of her to make her boobs seem bigger than they actually were. I quickly walked over there but not to quickly as to raise suspicion and when he noticed I was coming he stood up and apparently she thought he was standing up for her so her smile grew but then faded when she realized that for once in her life someone wasn't looking at her. By that time I was at Sesshomarus side and he gave me a light and quick but romantic greeting kiss in front of her and I could see smoke coming out of her ears and her face turn red. And then she taps him on the shoulder and his look of happiness changed to one of annoyance and I almost chuckled at the sight but then I heard her say.

"Hey you are Sesshomaru Takeda of Takeda Industries right?"

"I am" I could already tell that he wanted to talk to her as less as possible.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, I bet I could show you a better time than her" she says while snidely gesturing me and I could already tell he wanted her away from his person as soon as possible.

"For your information I am here to visit my girlfriend and I wish you wouldn't taint it by insulting her because I can assure you I had quite a wonderful time with her." He replies with almost no emotion.

"You slept with her?!" she half shouts and I can already see Sango looking at me with a 'you better tell me' look.

"What I do in my personal life is none of your business"

"Well I don't understand why you would waste your time with her, she is a good for nothing employee here in this store and I look much better than her in my opinion" she smiles thinking she won but little did she know she had just dug her own grave.

"I am very old friends with the owner of this business and I know that he wouldn't put up with someone disrespectful representing his business. What I suggest you do is leave immediately before I call security and have you taken away for harassment." Now Sesshomaru was fuming because he looked at her with a disgusted look while holding me a little tighter probably so he wouldn't kill her. But he had one last thing to say

"And besides I don't think a plastic person is my style, I prefer real women with natural beauty not something that is made in an operating room." He says while sending her a death glare. The only thing that is going through my mind right now is that she might want to go to the hospital because she got burned!

The Second she leaves I burst out into laughter, and I tried to muffle my laughter by burying my face in his chest

"What is so funny?" he asks in a genuinely curious tone which I found just absolutely adorable.

"She tried so hard and you just kept shooting her down with fantastic comebacks" I say in between laughs. He says nothing but just smells my hair while waiting for me to compose myself. He handed me a dozen of the beautiful blue roses from the night before and I just gasp as I take them in my hands and I smell each of them

"Where do you find these?" I ask in wonder.

"Some things are for me to know and you to find out" he replies with his usual smug smile and I get the feeling that I am never going to find out where all these mysterious blue roses come from. The minute that I have a question answered more pop up so in the end I have more questions than answers. I move to sit on the chairs by the window, as I get closer to the window I feel the warmth of the sun shining through and hitting the chairs. I heard Sesshomaru sit down next to me and when I look over I see him looking the window with a wistful look on his face and quicker than I could ever imagine his eyes darted over to me and I could see a trace of a smile on his face and to me it seemed like it am going to have to work to get a full smile out of him, not a smug smile, not half smile, a full genuine smile and I have a feeling that it is locked away in the half frozen heart buried deep inside his chest. I blush and turn my attention to my roses again. He got the hint that I was embarrassed, sat up and grabbed the almost forgotten bag on the other end of the chair, he pulls out two homemade lunches.

"I didn't know you could cook" I say in astonishment.

"Well when you have lived as long as I have then you get to learn a lot of different things." When I looked at him he seemed like he was here but his eyes indicated he was somewhere else, I decided not to ask about it because I don't want to stir up something painful or something he wants to forget so instead I just push it to the back of my mind and take the lunch he offers me with a smile. When I bring my first bite to my lips I am amazed at the flavor of it, it looked so simple but I could taste at least four or five different things. I could tell he looked at me when I was eating because I heard a deep rumble that I now recognized as his laughter I give him a questioning stare. But I just brushed it off and spent a nice quiet lunch with Sesshomaru and sadly the time came where we had to depart again, he slowly rises to his feet and walks over to my chair

"Unfortunately have to be getting back to the office" he says while leaning down to give me one of his soft kisses that leave me begging for more. I watch him go out the door and make his way down the street. The second he is gone I look over just in time to see Sango run and jump over the back of the chair landing on it with a thump all while looking at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell me that you were dating Sesshomaru Takeda!" she half screams half whispers.

"Well, I was going to but I guess I forgot." I say as I get up and go behind the counter. But she is not about to let me get way so easily because she follows so close behind me she is nearly touching me. When I get to the counter I sit on one of the stools and she takes the one next to me all while not taking her eyes off of me. It is then that I feel my phone buzz and surprisingly Sango's eyes widen even more to the point that I think they are about to pop out of her head. I take my phone out to see that I have text and that its from Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru: I forgot to ask you while I was there but would you like to come to my family reunion this weekend at my parent's estate?_

My eyes widen and I look at Sango. "He wants me to go to his family reunion with him this weekend." I say with a smile spreading across my face.

"I think he likes you more than you think he does" she says while slowly calming down and picking up her book again. My eyes widen at the possibility that she could be right because I mean he already wants me to meet his family.

"So should I say yes?" I say feeling unsure if I should go because what if I make a fool of myself.

Now she looks at me with serious eyes "only if you are ready, but be aware if you say no then you will probably hurt his feelings."

"I think I am but I just don't want to make a fool of myself" I say without looking up from my phone "I think I'll say yes"

_Me: I would love to but what if I make a fool of myself_

Not even thirty seconds later I get a response.

_Sesshomaru: trust me you won't and if I know my parents then they will love you and Donna is going so you will at least know one other person._

Well the fact that Donna is going to be there makes me feel better. I smile as I text him my response

_Me: I'll go, is there a specific dress code?_

This time it takes him a few minutes to respond.

_Sesshomaru: no just wear something comfortable because knowing my father and brothers there are going to be games to play, and they tend to go overboard when it comes to party games._

If Sesshomaru wants me to meet his family this early could it mean that he sees me as a potential mate?

**AN/ im sorry it took me so long to update but things kept getting in the way :p ill try to be quicker **** and I have a twitter now so if any of you have a twitter feel free to follow me whitetulip1997**


End file.
